<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me by my name by mairyleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598197">Call me by my name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo'>mairyleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romantic fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom, Taron Egerton Fandom, Welsh Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, London, London Underground, Romance, Roommates, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairyleo/pseuds/mairyleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Previously named London flatshare</p><p>I move to London because I have a job there. I move in with Emily and her boyfriend Richard. Of course they're both beautiful but they're my friends and nothing more.<br/>But there is this handsome stranger I meet on the tube every now and then. I just can't get him out of my head.<br/>What's his name?</p><p>Contains smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/Reader, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden/Original Female Character(s), Taron Egerton/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Romantic fics [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving in with the landlords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: cursing, smut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was thinking Hampstead or Marylebone” I said.</p><p>“Where are you working?” the agent Will asked me.</p><p>“Canary Wharf”</p><p>He blinked a few times “That’s quite a bit of traveling you would have to do every day though. Are you sure?”</p><p>I nodded “Yes”</p><p>I really hoped I wouldn’t regret it. But I would much rather take the Tube every day than living somewhere I didn’t want to live.</p><p>“Well I have a room available that only came up this morning. I could show it to you and then you could decide if that’s a possibility for you?” he suggested.</p><p>I nodded “I would love that. Where is it?”</p><p>“It’s right between Notting Hill and Hampstead. The nearest Jubilee line Tube station is Baker Street”</p><p>I smiled. That sounded perfect. There had to be a catch somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>We took the Tube from Will’s office to the flat. I raised my eyebrows as we walked towards a high-rise and modern building. That couldn’t be it. Could it?</p><p>“Is that it?” I asked in my high-pitched voice.</p><p>“Yes” Will chuckled “I’m sure it will be gone in no time but you’re the first to see it” he smirked.</p><p>If I got my claws on that room it would be off the market immediately. Luck was on my side apparently. Or there was a catch.</p><p> </p><p>We walked towards the elevator and I simply gaped at the beauty of the foyer. It was where rich people lived. I would never be able to afford it.</p><p>“How much is the room again?” I asked, just to be sure.</p><p>“It’s 800 including all bills” Will said as he pressed the button for the elevator</p><p>“Uhm…” I hesitated “How it it so cheap?”</p><p>800 pounds a month was nothing for a flat in a building like that. Or I would have to live under a staircase or something.</p><p>Will laughed “It’s cheap indeed. Especially for that location and –“ he gestured around “the building. These rooms are normally around 400 per week”</p><p>“Apparently the landlord isn’t really keen on making money with renting out a spare room” he continued “they just want their flat occupied when they’re away on business”</p><p>Away on business?</p><p>“Do they travel often?” I asked as the elevator dinged, confirming its arrival on the 11th floor.</p><p>That would mean I would have the whole flat to myself.</p><p>“Quite a bit from what I have heard” Will hesitated “They’re actually travelling right now so nobody’s home”</p><p>We stepped out of the elevator and Will unlocked a door at the end of the hall.</p><p>This had to be too good to be true.</p><p> </p><p>I gasped as we stepped into the hallway. The sun was shining in brightly, everything was brand new, tidy, and pretty expensive without overly looking like it. It looked comfy, homey even. Like the people who lived here really put a lot of thought into making it look stylish but also making it feel like a home and not a museum.</p><p>Will showed me around the flat and I just couldn’t catch my breath. There was a large clean space kitchen and a huge living room. There was a big couch in the middle of the room and a huge TV flat screen hanging on the wall. There also was a fireplace. I didn’t want to ever leave.</p><p>Then we walked towards a hallway and Will explained the room of the landlord was at the end of the hall and showed me my room. It was all white and bright. It was a king size bed and a big closet and a chest of drawers. I walked towards the window and overlooked bits of the London skyline. This was all dreams come true.</p><p>“I’ll show you the bathroom” Will said and I followed him down the hall.</p><p>Apparently, it was only one bathroom for everyone but I certainly wouldn’t mind sharing it, especially if these people were traveling often.</p><p>It was brand new too, and it had a bathtub <em>and</em> a shower.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?” Will asked eventually.</p><p>My jaw was still hitting the floor “Are you sure the price is correct?”</p><p>It couldn’t be true.</p><p>He chuckled “It is. You have to leave a deposit of 1000 and the monthly rent is 800”</p><p>I nodded slowly and bit my lip.</p><p> </p><p>The location was perfect and I surely would feel homey there. The only thing on my mind was that I didn’t really stay all on my own in a flat. I wanted to have roommates to spend evenings with. And I didn’t even know the people who stayed here. For all I knew they could be awful.</p><p>“What about the landlord?” I asked hesitantly “What does he do? Uhm… how old is he?”</p><p>I was feeling weird for asking questions like that.</p><p>Will pulled out his phone and typed away on it “This says he’s 30. I’m afraid I can’t give you more information than that due to privacy.”</p><p>I nodded. I understood that. But how could someone who was 30 afford a flat like that? He was either rich or a criminal.</p><p>“Let me assure you this is the best choice you can make finding a spare room in London” Will said.</p><p> </p><p>I let out a breath “I’ll take it”</p><p>Will smiled “Perfect. Let’s get back to my office and we can get to the paperwork”</p><p>“When can I move in?” I asked.</p><p>I completely forgot about it.</p><p>“It’s free from March 1st. Actually, it’s also free now, but the landlord will be back in March so he will be able to welcome you”</p><p>I sighed. That was perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was barely able to catch my breath as I tried to heave my huge suitcase through the small tunnels that were the London tube. Commuters were flowing by me like flies and I felt like an elephant. I let out a sigh as I reached the next escalator and shoved my suitcase on it before stepping on it myself. I pulled out my Oyster Card from my trench coat pocket and swiped it across the pad to get through the gates.</p><p>I looked around for the right exit and groaned as I realised there were more steps without any escalator. Just great.</p><p>“Can I help you with that?” I heard a man with a strong British accent behind me and had to suppress smiling.</p><p>I would never get used to hearing this accent. And I didn’t want to.</p><p>I turned around to find a man in his mid-thirties standing opposite me. He was wearing a pretty suit that also looked pretty expensive. What I would give to be rich in this city.</p><p>“Uhm… sure” I stuttered.</p><p>I couldn’t handle handsome and British. It was too much to take.</p><p>I watched as he took the suitcase as if it weighted nothing and carried it up the steps.</p><p>Boy, he was beautiful. The whole tall, dark and handsome package.</p><p>I lamely followed behind him and he set the suitcase down as we reached the pavement.</p><p>“Thank you so much” I smiled.</p><p>“No problem” he winked.</p><p>Then he was gone. Just my luck.</p><p>I rolled the suitcase down the pavement before crossing the street towards my new home. The super expensive flat. I smiled and shook my head. How was this my life?</p><p> </p><p>Will had said I should just register with the concierge and they would let me up. The landlord would give me my set of keys.</p><p>I reached the foyer and an elderly man greeted me.</p><p>“Good evening miss. How can I help you?”</p><p>Good evening indeed.</p><p>“Good morning” I gulped “I’m here for flat 1100. The landlord is expecting me”</p><p>“Of course” he smiled and picked up the phone.</p><p>I was excited and nervous to see who’s flat it was. Hopefully the people were nice and not arrogant or weird</p><p>“Certainly” I heard the man say “I’ll let her up”</p><p>He put the phone down and then looked at me.</p><p>“Please take the elevator up to the 11th floor, the landlord will open the door for you”</p><p>“Thank you so much” I smiled</p><p>“You’re welcome” he said “I’m sure I’ll see you around more often”</p><p>“Surely” I grinned “I’m Magalie, by the way”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Magalie. I’m James”</p><p> </p><p>I stepped into the elevator and let out a breath when the doors closed and the elevator started moving. I still had to get used to all of this. New environment, new people, new language.</p><p>I walked down the carpeted hallway and reached the flat to find the door open.</p><p>“Hello?” I asked.</p><p>“Oh hi” I heard a woman say.</p><p>She walked around the corner, apparently coming from the kitchen. She was beautiful with her dark brown hair in a bun and wearing jeans and a black jumper. That seemed normal to me. She couldn’t be much older than I was either.</p><p>“Hi” I smiled nervously</p><p>“Come on in” she stepped aside “I’m Emily”</p><p>We shook hands.</p><p>“Nice to meet you” I smiled “I’m Magalie”</p><p>Emily smiled back at me “That’s a beautiful name”</p><p>I just shrugged “You can call me Mag if you want”</p><p>Was she the landlord? I had thought it was a man.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want something to eat? To drink?” she asked as we reached the kitchen and living room area.</p><p>“Something to drink would be great. Water is fine” I said. I was parched.</p><p>“Sure” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey sorry I’m probably being weird” I started “But are you the landlord? The agency said something about a man?”</p><p>Emily laughed before handing me my glass of water “That’s my boyfriend”</p><p>I smiled. Oh, I was being stupid.</p><p>“Sorry” I laughed nervously</p><p>“Don’t be” she said “Oh, actually he should be home any minute”</p><p>Why was I nervous about meeting him? Emily seemed super nice so I was sure he was too.</p><p>“Okay” I said “Do you mind if I bring all of this to my room?” I gestured around to my suitcase and handbag.</p><p>“No, of course not” she said “Make yourself at home”</p><p>I smiled “Thanks”</p><p>I let out a breath as I closed my room door behind me. It was just as beautiful as I remembered. I sat down on the bed as I stared out of the window overlooking West London.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Handsome stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you enjoy this ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I called my friend Sofie and she answered on the second ring.</p><p>“Hey, how are you?”</p><p>I smiled “I’m good. Just moved in actually”</p><p>“Oh nice” she said “Did you meet your landlord yet?”</p><p>“Not yet” I sighed “But I met his girlfriend and she’s so beautiful!”</p><p>If only I was that beautiful.</p><p>“Is she famous or something?” Sofie asked.</p><p>I thought about it. Maybe they were. Because who else could afford a place like that?</p><p>“I don’t know” I sighed “But she was really friendly so I bet her boyfriend is too”</p><p>“I’m happy for you” Sofie said.</p><p>“Did you book your flight yet?” I asked hopefully.</p><p>“I did” she laughed “Can’t wait to see you again Mag!”</p><p>“Me too” I smiled “I miss you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We hung up soon thereafter and I heard muffled chatting outside of my room. Emily’s boyfriend had to be home. I got out of my trench coat and hung it on a knob outside of the closet and ran my hands through my hair.</p><p>Why I was nervous? I didn’t know.</p><p>I let out a breath and walked towards the living room.</p><p>“Ah there you are” Emily said as she saw me.</p><p>Her boyfriend’s back was towards me but I could tell he was beautiful. Tall, broad-shouldered, dark haired.</p><p>“Hi” I gulped.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around and looked at me, his handsomeness hitting me in the gut. His hair was almost black and his eyes were blue. So blue. How could anyone’s eyes be so blue?</p><p>“Uh.... hi” I said again, clearly kicked off my feet.</p><p>“Nice to meet you” he said as if it was no big deal.</p><p>Wait,… that accent? He had to be Scottish.</p><p>“You too” I smiled. “I’m Magalie, but you can call me Mag”</p><p>Wow, I was finally able to speak again.</p><p>He chuckled “Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Richard”</p><p>We shook hands and I calmed down. I didn’t know how I did it, but I didn’t fall for him. He was beautiful, yes. But he had a girlfriend. And somehow the stranger on the Tube earlier had brought out completely different feelings in me.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to have dinner with us?” Emily asked.</p><p>Only now I realised they were cooking something.</p><p>I gulped. I felt weird thinking about the two.</p><p>“I’d love to” I said.</p><p>“Perfect” Richard smiled.</p><p> </p><p>I was pretty nervous when I got up the next day. I was relieved my roommates or landlords, whatever you want to call them, were so nice. But it was also my first day at work in Canary Wharf. I was excited, happy and incredibly nervous at the same time.</p><p>I made myself breakfast, Richard and Emily still had to be asleep. It was 5.30 AM after all. I tried to tip toe through the flat as quietly as possible before flying out the door.</p><p>I walked to the Tube station was immediately relieved once I was on my way. It was weird.</p><p>I swiped my Oyster Card over the pad at the gates and walked through. I glanced at my watch once I was on the platform. It was 7 AM. I had one hour to get to work, so that should be more than enough time.</p><p>A train arrived and I scrunched my nose as the winds that came with it hit me. I stepped on to the train and sat down, luckily the Tube wasn’t packed that tightly. At least not yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When I took the Tube home that evening I was flooded with experiences and new people. But my thoughts drifted back to that handsome stranger the other day. How that suit had fitted him. How nice he had been. I would love to see him again, but it was highly unlikely meeting someone twice with so many people travelling every day. I guess I would have to suck it up.</p><p> </p><p>Just as I left the Tube for home I swear I saw a man who looked just like the handsome stranger. I shook my head, smiling lightly. Great, I was also imagining things now.</p><p> </p><p>I unlocked the front door to find Emily sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Hey” she smiled when she saw me “How was your first day?”</p><p>I let out a breath “It was good. A lot of new stuff. I’m pretty braindead” I laughed.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll get used to it” she said</p><p>“I think so too” I said “I’m just not used to so many people”</p><p>“Oh I get that, believe me” she smiled lightly “What do you think about ordering in?”</p><p>I could already tell we would be besties.</p><p>“I’d love that” I sighed and sat down next to her “I’m starving”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day rolled around in no time and I groaned as I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. Why had I chosen this life again? I smiled as I watched out of my window and saw the city lit up since it was still pitch-black outside.</p><p>I made breakfast again and decided to put on a nicer jeans than yesterday. I wrapped a warm scarf around my neck before putting on my coat.</p><p>I headed for the tube and my mind was elsewhere completely as I absentmindedly walked to the platform again, just like yesterday. I needed to bring headphones next time to listen to some music.</p><p>I stepped on to the train and sat down. The train started and I threw my hand to my mouth before yawning. I would probably be chronically tired.</p><p>“Did you not get enough sleep last night?” I heard a man opposite me say</p><p>Wait, was he talking to me?</p><p> </p><p>I looked up and my eyes met green ones. Even though they didn’t seem quite green. I smiled, embarrassed. It was the handsome stranger. Surely, he didn’t remember me though.</p><p>But I remembered him. Even though he wasn’t dressed in a suit this time, but in a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. That might just look even better on him than the suit, if that was even possible. He was also wearing a cap and yellow tinted glasses.</p><p>“Let’s just say I’m not used to London life yet” I smiled and could feel myself blushing checking him out.</p><p>How could he make me feel so many things all at once? I didn’t even know him. And I had to say he wasn’t as beautiful as Richard was. At least not the typically handsome step-out-of-a-magazine type of beautiful.</p><p>“I don’t blame you” he chuckled “I don’t think you can ever get used to it”</p><p>I shivered at just hearing him speak. He could say just anything and sound attractive.</p><p>“Are you not from London?” I asked quietly.</p><p>I could barely pay attention to which words rolled off my tongue. I was too preoccupied watching him. There was something about him that went way deeper than how good-looking he was.</p><p>“No” he said “And from what you’re saying you’re not either?”</p><p>I laughed “What gave me away?”</p><p>The corners of his mouth slowly curved upwards and my belly flipped.</p><p> </p><p>The train stopped and loads of people flooded the carriage. I let out a sigh. I couldn’t see the handsome stranger anymore. Just my luck, I would probably never see him again.</p><p>I looked down, trying to catch my breath. There was barely any oxygen left in this carriage. At one point my stop came up and I didn’t even see if my handsome stranger was still sitting there as I fought my way through the crowds to get out of the train.</p><p>I let out a breath once I reached the platform and stood off the side to let all the passengers pass. Definitely not one of the perks travelling during peak time.</p><p>I glanced at my watch. I was still early, but I only started at 9 AM today, and that was the best time to get into rush hour in London.</p><p>“Oh fuck” I whispered to myself as I looked at the people passing me and I didn’t find the handsome man.</p><p>I looked down, feeling sad we couldn’t continue our conversation earlier and headed for the exit.</p><p> </p><p>If only I had gotten his name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I meet the handsome stranger again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Handsome stranger was still on my mind as I walked home after another stressful day. Why had I lost him out of sight? But then also what was I supposed to do? Follow him? I didn’t do stuff like that.</p><p>I just needed to get over it. Get over him. A man I didn’t even know.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me you met someone?” Sofie asked when we phoned that night.</p><p>I scrunched my nose “You can hardly call it that”</p><p>“What’s his name?” she asked excitedly.</p><p>“Well –“ I smirked “I call him handsome stranger”</p><p>She laughed “Why? Did you not get his name?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t” I whined “I’ll probably never see him again”</p><p>“You never know in which ways fate works, you know?” she said.</p><p>I looked down “Well I hope you’re right”</p><p>“How are things with your model flatmates?”</p><p>I laughed “I don’t think they’re models”</p><p>“From what you told me they could be though” Sofie stated</p><p>I thought about it “Could be yeah. I have to ask Emily some time”</p><p>“Do that” she encouraged me “Who knows maybe everyone knows them but you”</p><p>I smiled lightly “You know I’m not a big fan of VIP’s or anything”</p><p>“I don’t know how you do it” she said. I could practically see her shaking her head.</p><p>“What?” I laughed</p><p>“You’ll probably meet famous people without even noticing”</p><p>I shrugged “Whatever. Let me know who that handsome actor you love is so I can get a picture with him for you”</p><p>We barely ever talked about actors or anything related to that business.</p><p>Sofie groaned. She would probably never understand why I didn’t fancy actors like practically everyone else did sooner or later. I didn’t quite understand it either.</p><p>“I’ll send you a picture of him” she said.</p><p>My phone pinged and my breath caught in my lungs as I looked at the picture. I started coughing.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sofie asked worriedly but I could only focus on the picture she had sent me.</p><p>“That’s…” I gasped “That’s Richard”</p><p>“Yeah” she seemed happy “So you do know him? That’s Richard Madden. He was in Game of Thrones and Bodyguard just to name a few but you have never seen any of that so –“</p><p>I could barely listen to what she was saying.</p><p>“No, no, no” I interrupted her “That’s Richard”</p><p>The line went silent</p><p>“Yeah?” she asked eventually</p><p>I was still kind of speechless “He’s my landlord”</p><p> </p><p>I heard an audible gasp on the other end of the line “You’re telling me you’re living with Richard Madden and Emily Thomas?”</p><p>I bit my lip and nodded before realising Sofie couldn’t see me “Looks like it yeah. I mean I said they’re beautiful…”</p><p>“How can you even think straight when he’s around?” Sofie yelled “He’s so beautiful and –“</p><p>He was beautiful, yes, but I could only think of handsome stranger.</p><p>“Let me introduce you to him when you’re here next week” I said excitedly.</p><p>“Oh my God Mag I will die”</p><p>“You will not” I laughed “I can assure you I’m still alive”</p><p>“Well apparently you’re not from this Earth because you’re immune to his charm”</p><p>“I am not” I insisted. “I’m just –“ I sighed “I can’t get that other man out of my head”</p><p>“Well who knows maybe he’s an actor too” Sofie teased me.</p><p>“He better not be or I might have offended him by not realising who he was” I thought about it.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s an actor. He – he looks so normal”</p><p>Sofie laughed “Good for you”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t understand. He looks normal but then there also is something about him –“ I shivered at the thought “I can’t quite put”</p><p>“Sounds to me like you’re in love” she said.</p><p>I started blushing “No, I’m not. I don’t even know him”</p><p>“When has that ever stopped anyone before?”</p><p>She was right. Well maybe I could admire him from afar. That was if I ever saw him again. Because even though he was normally-looking beautiful, he was out of my league in a way I couldn’t explain.</p><p> </p><p>I walked out of my bedroom and find Emily and Richard sitting on the couch. They turned around when they heard me and I smiled lightly. I was nervous.</p><p>Why was I nervous? They were still the same people and I got along great with them.</p><p>“You know” Richard said, clearly amused and stating a fact and not asking a question.</p><p>I cringed “Yeah, sorry”</p><p>Emily laughed “Don’t be sorry. I’m surprised you didn’t find out sooner”</p><p>“I’m sorry about that” I glanced from Emily to Richard “I’m not a big fan of movies”</p><p>Richard laughed “That’s something I haven’t heard in a while”</p><p>I bit my lip. Did I jinx it?</p><p>“Don’t worry” he continued “Just don’t tell anyone”</p><p>I nodded “Of course. I would never –“</p><p>Maybe I should watch his movies.</p><p>I sat down in a lounge chair opposite them “Why are you renting out your room? You clearly don’t need the money because you’re… you’re –“</p><p>
  <em>Rich. Handsome. Famous.</em>
</p><p>Emily smiled lightly “We’re just normal people like everyone else”</p><p>I shot her a look. They were way more beautiful than normal people were. Did they not see that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I got ready for work the next day and thought about dressing up before scratching that thought. It wasn’t like I would run into handsome stranger again.</p><p>Yet I walked to the Tube, excited. I stepped on the train as usual and looked around. It was more packed than usual and I stood by the doors. In that case I wouldn’t miss him. That was if he was on this train and not one of the five others.</p><p>I glanced around just so that I wouldn’t miss him if he actually was here without trying to draw too much attention to myself.</p><p>“Are you looking for me?” I heard his voice and instantly shivered.</p><p>I turned around and saw him walking towards me, brushing past the people standing there holding on to the rails.</p><p>I smiled “Am I that obvious?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes playfully and I wanted to smack his shoulder. His broad shoulders that were covered by a white shirt and a jeans jacket. He looked too good for his own good.</p><p>“Kinda” he teased</p><p>I laughed and could feel myself blushing. Meanwhile I held on to the handrail as if my life depended on it.</p><p>“Where are you going?” I asked, trying to make conversation.</p><p>“I’m currently working in Greenwich”</p><p>That meant he would stay on the tube longer. My stop Canary Wharf was before his, but he would have to change there.</p><p>“I’m going to Canary Wharf” I said.</p><p>“I know” he smirked “You always get on at Baker Street, and get off at Canary Wharf”</p><p>I simply stared at him. How did he know that?</p><p> </p><p>“Did you think I wouldn’t remember you, suitcase girl?” he chuckled.</p><p>“I don’t know, handsome stranger” the words left my mouth before I could stop them.</p><p>He grinned and my heart melted “Handsome stranger, eh?”</p><p>I shrugged and tried to remain calm even though I bet my face is red “I didn’t get your real name yet”</p><p>He smiled “I like handsome stranger”</p><p> </p><p>We both left the tube while I was heading for the exit and he was heading for the DLR line to Greenwich.</p><p>I was unsure what to do. We got along great but I would feel like a weirdo for asking for his number.</p><p>“Wait” I heard him call and stopped dead in my tracks.</p><p>“What’s your name?” he asked.</p><p>He seemed as desperate as I felt.</p><p>“What’s yours?” I smirked.</p><p>He paused and frowned lightly as if he didn’t understand what I meant.</p><p>I waited but he didn’t respond. Instead a girl walked up to him and apparently asked him for a picture, interrupting our moment. I sighed and watched as they took a picture together and turned around to leave. So, he was famous after all.</p><p> </p><p>I headed for the exit, disappointed. I reached Jubilee park, a square surrounding the tube station. I glanced at the high-rise buildings around me just as someone grabbed me by the waist.</p><p>“What the –“</p><p>He whirled me around and I realised it was the handsome stranger I still haven’t gotten a real name of. He was out of breath. Had he run after me? I was flustered.</p><p>“What are you doing?” I whispered.</p><p>“Why did you leave?” he asked, his voice hard.</p><p>What did he mean? “I have to go to work, I’m –“</p><p>“It’s not that” he interrupted me.</p><p>I couldn’t drag my eyes away from him. I had never seen his eyes up that close. They were green and brown at the same time. I didn’t know how it was possible but it was one of the things that made him special.</p><p>“I didn’t want to interrupt you with –“</p><p>“Do you really not know who I am?” he asked, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>I looked at his forehead in wrinkles before meeting his eyes with my own. I shivered instantly. There was something between us neither of us could deny.</p><p>“I don’t” I said and was surprised how calm my voice sounded “Should I?”</p><p>He lightly shook his head “No. I’m just surprised”</p><p>I let out a sigh “Care to tell me who you are?”</p><p>His eyes looked into mine searchingly “I’m glad you don’t know”</p><p>I frowned “What? Why?”</p><p>My heart was thumping out of my chest. What was my deal? I was falling for him. Hard. That was what was happening.</p><p>We just looked at each other as passengers streamed by us neither of us paid attention to. Whatever this was, I didn’t mind being late to work. Whoever handsome stranger was, he was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taron and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you enjoy this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took my hand and dragged me after him. I didn’t even mind if I was late to work. I didn’t know why but I trusted that man. We reached a quiet side street and he looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my lips before meeting my eyes.</p><p>My breath caught in my throat before I spoke “What are we doing here?”</p><p>And most of all why was I not worried standing in a quiet street with a stranger?</p><p>“Do the thing you’re most afraid of” he whispered.</p><p>I frowned “What?”</p><p>I couldn’t speak as he cupped his face in my hand before smashing his mouth to mine. Maybe I should have slapped him but it felt too good to break the kiss. It felt right. He pulled me to him and I let him. I moaned into the kiss as we deepened it and I ran my hand through his hair, his cap dropping to the ground.</p><p>He smiled against my lips and my knees weakened. Never in a million years would I have thought kissing a stranger would happen. Not even talking about how great the kiss was here.</p><p>I finally opened my eyes, everything around us forgotten. The only thing I felt were his arms around me waist. He looked at me and my heart jumped.</p><p>“Sorry” he whispered as he ran his thumb over his bottom lip.</p><p>Wait, did he regret it? Also how was he so sexy running his thumb over his lip? I wanted to do that.</p><p>“I wanted to do that before you knew who I was” he continued.</p><p>I frowned “Why?”</p><p>I wasn’t able to drag my eyes away from his beautiful face. Was I supposed to recognise him?</p><p>“I know we barely know each other –“ he started.</p><p>“What’s your name?” I interrupted him. I had to know.</p><p>The corners of his mouth curved upwards again and I almost lost my footing right there. How could a man be so cute and sexy at the same time?</p><p>He took a step back and held out his hand “I’m Taron”</p><p>Oh, he was teasing me. Was it supposed to click for me who Taron was?</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Taron” I mocked him and shook his hand, sparks running through me as our hands touched.</p><p>“What’s your name?” he crooked his head after I didn’t respond.</p><p>“I’m Magalie” I smiled lightly.</p><p>“I prefer suitcase girl to be honest” he teased me and I laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re telling me you kissed just like that?” Sofie asked incredulously a few days later.</p><p>We were just on our way from the airport to my home. Richard and Emily really had insisted on her staying with us.</p><p>I smiled “Yeah”</p><p>“And what happened then?” she asked excitedly.</p><p>My smile widened “Well he gave me his number”</p><p>“When are you meeting him again?” she asked</p><p>I shrugged “I don’t know. I didn’t call him yet”</p><p>“What?” she practically yelled “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know Sof” I sighed “Apparently he’s famous and stuff”</p><p>“That doesn’t change anything” she insisted “You’re clearly drawn to each other”</p><p> </p><p>We arrived at my place and Sofie was growing more and more nervous.</p><p>I smiled over at her as we walked down the street “They’re not home, don’t worry”</p><p>She relaxed a bit, but not really.</p><p>Especially when we arrived at the flat, a scenery that had gotten quite normal for me</p><p>“You’re telling me you live <em>here</em>?” Sofie gasped as she looked around.</p><p>I laughed “Yeah apparently I do live here”</p><p>I showed her around. There was also a guest bedroom in the hall my bedroom was in.</p><p> </p><p>We spent the day exploring Notting Hill and Hampstead and almost forgot what time it was. We wanted to go back to the flat to get ready for our night out tonight.</p><p>“Are you ready?” I asked Sofie just as we were on our way to the flat.</p><p>I was pretty sure Emily and Richard were home.</p><p>“Not really” she smiled “I don’t think I ever will be”</p><p> </p><p>I unlocked the front door and stepped inside first to find Richard and Emily in the kitchen.</p><p>“Hellooo” I said.</p><p>I had gotten so used to having them around as flatmates, that I wasn’t even bothered with how good they looked anymore.</p><p>“Hey” Emily smiled</p><p>“Hi” Richard said “Your friend with you?”</p><p>“Yes” I smiled and looked behind me.</p><p>Sofie looked pretty hesitant and as if she had seen a ghost.</p><p>“Richard meet Sofie, Sofie this is Richard” I said.</p><p>Sofie simply gaped, focused on Richard and only him.</p><p>And he really just went and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>“Nice to meet you” Richard smirked</p><p>“You too” she smiled.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Emily” Emily said and hugged her next.</p><p>I watched the whole thing which seemed pretty surreal.</p><p>Why and how had I gotten used to having them as flatmates?</p><p>They were the nicest though and Sofie was starting to relax and actually being able to talk to Richard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I put on one of my black dresses and applied a bit more makeup than usual.</p><p>Sofie giggled next to me “You know you don’t have to make an effort, right?”</p><p>I paused to bring the lipstick to my mouth “What do you mean?”</p><p>“You have handsome stranger!” she practically yelled. “From what you told me he sounds perfect”</p><p>I smiled lightly and started shivering thinking of him. He did seem quite perfect indeed. Quite a good kisser, but even more importantly he seemed like a great man.</p><p>“Yeah” I sighed “I don’t know”</p><p>Sofie smirked “I’m telling you; you will totally end up together”</p><p>I laughed “No, I don’t think so”</p><p>“Tell me what Richard’s hugs are like” I smiled, trying to change the topic.</p><p>Sofie blushed immediately “Mag, I –“ she sighed “He’s amazing”</p><p>“Don’t tell me you never hugged him” she continued.</p><p>I just shrugged “I didn’t really have a reason to”</p><p>She laughed “It’s crazy. I don’t understand how you’re immune to him”</p><p> </p><p>We had the best night drinking and dancing. Sofie was still completely beside herself for having met Richard and here I was, not being able to get Taron out of my mind.</p><p>“Tell me again why I didn’t call handsome stranger yet?” I slurred as Sofie and I made our way back to the flat.</p><p>“I wish I could tell you” she laughed “You’re crazy for not calling him”</p><p>Oh, we were too drunk for our own good.</p><p>“I never was a fangirl” I whined “I don’t want to become one”</p><p>“Why not?” Sofie protested “Let’s google handsome stranger”</p><p>“Nooo” I practically yelled as we reached the flat</p><p>Sofie shushed me. I really didn’t want to wake the others, but drunk me didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his name?” Sofie asked.</p><p>I looked down.</p><p><em>Taron</em>. As beautiful a name as a human being.</p><p>“I’m not telling you” I slurred. Maybe I was just scared finding out stuff I didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Did he not tell you?” she asked, clearly confused.</p><p>“He did tell me his name” I thought back to the moment we kissed as I fell down on my bed “He –“ I paused.</p><p>“He what?” Sofie pushed.</p><p>“He said he wanted to kiss me before I knew who he was” my body was covered in goose bumps repeating his words.</p><p>“Awww” Sofie swooned.</p><p>I cringed “Does that mean there are things about him I’m not supposed to find out about?”</p><p>“Let’s find out” Sofie reached for her phone but I took it from her.</p><p>“I don’t want to know”</p><p> </p><p>We must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun was already shining outside. I felt as if I had been run over by a car. I groaned as I sat up on bed to find Sofie still sleeping next to me. We had been out cold last night. I didn’t really remember what had happened.</p><p>I checked my watch and realised it was already 10 AM. Thank God I was off work today. I ran my hands through my hair to get it out of my face and headed for the restroom.</p><p>Just as I opened the door I ran into a muscular body.</p><p>Was Richard up too?</p><p>Oh wait…</p><p> </p><p>“Magalie?” the way my name rolled off his tongue had me flustered.</p><p>How? Why? How was he here?</p><p>“Ha – handsome stranger?” that was the alcohol in my blood talking.</p><p>He chuckled. My eyes met his and my whole body felt like jelly. The way he looked at me as if he only ever saw me had me going crazy.</p><p>“I – I…” I sighed “I have to sit down”</p><p>He couldn’t be here. It was impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Date night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope you enjoy where the story goes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Then I felt a strong arm around my body that had me imagining all the things. Was this just a really nice dream?</p><p>I sat down on the couch and glanced over. There he was, sitting next to me. In the flesh.</p><p>“What – what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same thing” he smiled lightly, clearly amused.</p><p>“I live here” I deadpanned.</p><p>Then reality hit me. I was sitting on the couch in one of my old pyjamas. I gasped and crossed my arms in front of my body. As if that would change his view.</p><p>He chuckled and I smacked his arm playfully “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I was out with Richard last night. He offered to let me crash here”</p><p>He gestured towards a blanket laying on the couch.</p><p>My mouth formed an O as reality set in. It made sense. And if he was friends with Richard, that meant –</p><p>“Are you an actor?” I asked disbelievingly.</p><p>Taron lightly shook his head and laughed “I can’t believe you still don’t know who I am”</p><p>I looked down “I didn’t want to find out”</p><p>“Why not?” he asked</p><p>I was more and more drawn to him. And I was scared to lose control.</p><p>“I –“ I sighed “I just can’t”</p><p>“I was waiting for your call or text” he said calmly.</p><p>I looked over to him to find him looking at me, softly, without any hint of anger.</p><p>“Are you not angry I didn’t?” I asked, surprised.</p><p>“Why would I?” he smirked “I know where you live now”</p><p>I laughed. He really was the only one who could make me laugh like that. Feel like that.</p><p>He cupped my face in one of his hands and my smile faded. The way this man looked at me had me all flustered. But I could not give in to him.</p><p>“You can’t kiss me again” I whispered, my voice almost breaking.</p><p>Taron narrowed his eyes slightly before we got snapped out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see you’re up” I heard Richard say behind us and Taron dropped his hand from my face.</p><p>Had he seen what had been going on?</p><p>“I’ll just – I’m” I stuttered before getting up and hurrying to my bedroom.</p><p>I closed the door behind me and let out a breath.</p><p> </p><p>Sofie was awake and looked at me weirdly.</p><p>“What’s going on?” she asked.</p><p>I couldn’t really catch my breath. What I would give to kiss Taron again. But I just couldn’t.</p><p>“Taron is here” I hissed.</p><p>She gaped at me “What? Who?”</p><p>I had forgotten I never told her his real name “Handsome stranger?” I asked and she nodded</p><p>“It’s Taron” I looked down.</p><p>I sat down on the bed next to her and looked over to her when she didn’t respond.</p><p>“What?” I asked.</p><p>“You’re telling me Taron Egerton is here?” she seemed excited.</p><p>“Uhm –“ I hesitated “I don’t know his last name”</p><p>Sofie slapped me on my arm “Damnnnn you kissed Taron Egerton”</p><p>I laughed at her hysterics “It’s no big deal”</p><p>“Don’t tell me it’s no big deal” she said immediately “He is famous and damn handsome. He and Richard have been friends for years”</p><p>I frowned “How do you know?”</p><p>She smirked as she pulled up her phone “It’s time you check Google”</p><p>I sighed and looked at the screen as she turned the phone for me to see. I gasped and took the phone from her.</p><p>“Oh –“ I sighed as I looked through photos and interviews “I had no idea he was that –“</p><p>“Handsome?” Sofie completed my thoughts for me “Cute? Sexy? Humble?”</p><p>I giggled “Yeah I guess all of those. I mean of course he’s handsome and a damn great kisser –“ I paused.</p><p>“You have to tell me everything” Sofie smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Now that I knew Richard and Taron were friends, I felt like I was acting weird. I didn’t know what Taron had told Richard about me. If he had told him anything.</p><p>I made my way to the Tube the next day to find Taron waiting outside. He was leaning against the brick building in a duffle coat since today was unusually cold. I gulped as I took him in and seconds felt like minutes as I walked towards him. He was looking just the same at me.</p><p>“What – what are you doing here?” I asked, my voice unsure.</p><p>“Good morning to you too” he smiled.</p><p>How genuine and heart-warming his smile was. I really didn’t deserve him.</p><p>“I – I should get going” I went to walk past him and instantly regret it.</p><p>Was I being seriously stupid for rejecting a man like him?</p><p>“Wait” he called and I smiled.</p><p>At least he was acting on his feelings, I was just being a coward.</p><p> </p><p>I turned around and his eyes met mine again. He took a step closer and my breath hitched. How could I be so drawn to him? It was unlike anything I had ever felt before.</p><p>“Go on a date with me” he said, his voice soft but firm.</p><p>“Taron, I –“</p><p>“I’m glad you remember my name, suitcase girl” he smirked.</p><p>I had to laugh.</p><p>“Are you free tonight?” he asked.</p><p>I could see his feelings reflecting in his eyes. He was afraid I would say no. And I didn’t even want to. Not anymore.</p><p>“I'm free tonight” I sighed. I certainly would cancel all my other appointments if I had any.</p><p>“Perfect” his smile widened and my belly flipped.</p><p>The things this man could make me feel were beyond me.</p><p>“I’ll pick you up at 7”</p><p>“See you then” I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around to leave and I frowned.</p><p>“Are you not going this way?” I asked him, gesturing towards the tube.</p><p>“No” he chuckled “I’m doing voice recordings today”</p><p>I frowned. How could I have forgotten he was an actor?</p><p>He put one arm on my shoulder before pulling me to him. I breathed him in as he hugged me tightly and I never ever wanted to leave. His hard and warm body against mine, feeling as if he could protect me from any harm in this world.</p><p>“Let’s talk tonight, okay?” he asked quietly.</p><p>I nodded, at a loss for words.</p><p>What I would give for this man. But would it be the right choice?</p><p> </p><p>I got ready that night, trying not to dress up too much.</p><p>“I’m so glad you’re finally giving in to him” Sofie smiled.</p><p>I shrugged, feelings flooding my body “I haven’t really given in to him yet”</p><p>“Really?” she groaned “Other women would kill to take your place”</p><p>I frowned “I don’t want to be with him because he’s an actor, or rich and famous”</p><p>“I get that” Sofie nodded “And I’m telling you that’s exactly what he loves about you”</p><p>
  <em>Love?</em>
</p><p>I shrugged “I don’t know. I don’t look like a model” I looked down.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s what he is looking for” she smirked “There has to be a reason he kissed you just like that”</p><p>I shivered at the thought.</p><p>“Have the best time tonight” she smiled before pulling me into a hug.</p><p>I felt pretty comfortable in my skinny jeans and a dark blue jumper.</p><p>“What are you up to tonight?” I asked her as I grabbed my purse.</p><p>Her smile widened “Richard invited me to have dinner with them tonight”</p><p>“Oh, have fun” I smirked at her.</p><p>She certainly would have the best time.</p><p> </p><p>I heard the bell ring and my heart jumped. Taron was here. I loosened my braid and my hair was falling down my shoulders in soft waves.</p><p>He blinked a few times when he saw me and my belly fluttered. We actually walked to an Italian restaurant and I was seriously starting to shiver as Taron took my hand in his.</p><p>“Are you sure that’s –“ I paused “What if somebody sees us?”</p><p>Taron glanced over at me, his brows furrowed “I just want to be with you”</p><p>Every nerve in my body was on fire. He really had a way with words. And with his aura.</p><p> </p><p>I was just about to speak when I realised we had reached the restaurant. The waiter seated us in a quiet corner and I was glad.</p><p>I got out of my coat, as did Taron and I realised he was wearing a green jumper. It really made his eyes look even more intense. I gulped.</p><p>“Don’t be nervous” he reached for my hands over the table and took them in his.</p><p>“I – I’m not nervous I’m just –“ I paused.</p><p>What I was saying didn’t make any sense.</p><p>“I don’t know if this is a good idea” I said and could immediately slap myself for saying that.</p><p>I didn’t want to leave his side.</p><p>“Why?” he frowned.</p><p>I sighed “You’re famous and –“</p><p>He narrowed his eyes slightly “Did you finally google me?”</p><p>I had to smile at his words “My friend kind of forced me”</p><p>He chuckled “And?”</p><p>All I had found had made me love him more, but I couldn’t just go and tell him that. Then I remembered his words <em>“Do the thing you’re most afraid of”</em></p><p>I took a deep breath and exhaled shakily “I love what I found”</p><p>Taron’s face lit up the second the words left my mouth.</p><p>“You did?” he asked</p><p>Could he seriously doubt it?</p><p>“I did” I confirmed</p><p>“So now that you know everything about me, will you tell me something about yourself?” he asked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Taron and I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few twists and turns. Hope you like this!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Taron</strong>
</p><p>I listened to her talking about her family and friends and I was in absolute awe. She had no clue how beautiful she was, inside and out.</p><p>“Do you want to have dessert?” I asked her after we had finished our pizza.</p><p>Her eyes lit up unlike anything I had seen before “Oh I’d love to” she said.</p><p>I chuckled and ordered Tiramisu for us.</p><p> </p><p>I had felt drawn to her ever since I had first laid eyes on her. As if there was some kind of pull between us neither of us could really understand. I just didn’t know why she was fighting it.</p><p>I paid for our dinner even though she protested and there we were, walking towards the tube.</p><p>“Why do people not recognise you?” she asked eventually.</p><p>I chuckled “I’m glad they don’t”</p><p>She nodded slowly “But I just don’t get it”</p><p>I let out a breath “You changed everything”</p><p>She paused her step and glanced at me, confused. I just wanted to kiss her again. Why wouldn't she let me?</p><p>“People are different if they found out I’m an actor and have money and stuff”</p><p>She laughed “Money and stuff?”</p><p>“Those kinds of things aren’t important to me”</p><p>She blinked a few times “You won a Golden Globe though”</p><p>I smiled lightly “Yes. And I’m proud of it and what we have achieved with that movie. But it’s not what I consider most important in life”</p><p>“What is then?” she asked</p><p>I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me.</p><p>“My family. My friends. My –“ I stopped myself from staying <em>girlfriend</em>.</p><p>She smiled “Well it makes you very humble”</p><p>I laughed “I hear that a lot”</p><p>I didn’t really understand it though. I was just acting like a normal person.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Marlene</strong>
</p><p>“Why did you kiss me?” I asked in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Why was there no filter to what I was saying when I was with him?</p><p>The way he looked at me intensified. And I knew I didn’t need a response from him to know why he did it.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t feel it” he said, his voice low.</p><p>My whole body was on fire and I bit my lip.</p><p>He brushed his thumb across my lower lip and released it.</p><p> </p><p>I fell for him hard, if I hadn’t already when he first kissed me. The way his hands felt on my body and his eyes looked into mine searchingly.</p><p>“Do you want to continue this?” his voice was barely a whisper as he ran his thumb over my cheek “Explore what we have?”</p><p>I could barely breathe, much less think straight</p><p>“Yes” was all I could say.</p><p>He tightened his grip around my waist and pulled me to him. Heaven right there.</p><p>I smiled lightly. This felt good.</p><p> </p><p>I was a puddle of nerves when his eyes met mine, so many emotions reflecting in the beautiful eyes of his. I was an open book anyway.</p><p>“Is this okay?” he whispered as he cupped my face with his other hand too and ran his fingers through my wavy hair in the process.</p><p>I shivered, but not because it was cold.</p><p>“More than okay” I smiled.</p><p>He leaned in closer to kiss me when something in my brain snapped.</p><p>“Wait” I whispered and he stopped instantly, his eyes meeting mine in confusion and hurt.</p><p>“What if somebody sees us?” I asked.</p><p>He rolled his eyes playfully “I don’t care”</p><p> </p><p>And with that he smashed his mouth to mine again. The kiss started out so sweet I was glad he had his arms around me. I wasn’t sure my knees would have been strong enough otherwise. I ran my hands under his open coat as our kiss deepened and I moaned, feeling his broad body under my touch.</p><p>The skills this man possessed had my heart racing. But I couldn’t even focus on my heartbeat as his tongue touched mine, ever so sweet and lightly but with a passion I couldn’t explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, what?” Sofie gaped at me when I told her the next day “Why did you not go home with him?”</p><p>I threw my hands to my face, blushing.</p><p>“I don’t know” I whined “I ache for him I can’t even explain it”</p><p>I looked up at Sofie who was smirking.</p><p>“Oh I bet” she teased me.</p><p>I sighed “He was such a gentleman”</p><p>He had kissed me goodbye downstairs. His eyes had darkened once we had pulled away but still it had been as if we both wanted to take this slow.</p><p>“That sounds really good Mag” she said “It sounds like he’s really serious about this”</p><p>“Do you think so?” I asked, still doubting it. That man was out of my league.</p><p>“Give yourself more credit” she said “Actually –“ she paused “You should come tonight”</p><p>“What’s tonight?” I frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Richard invited us to come with to that glamourous event” she checked her phone “at the Gherkin”</p><p>I gaped at her “The Gherkin?”</p><p>She nodded, smiling “Yeah”</p><p>“Will Taron be there?” He was all I could think about.</p><p>She laughed. “You –“ she pointed her finger at me “better not tell me you’re not in love with him”</p><p>I smiled “Oh, I’m definitely in love”</p><p>My heart jumped thinking of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I still can’t believe we are here” I was glued to one of the windows, overlooking the stunning London skyline.</p><p>I looked at The Shard in particular and just couldn’t drag my eyes away from that building. I had actually rummaged through my closet earlier to find a pretty dress to wear and also lent Sofie one.</p><p>“Tell me about it” Sofie next to me giggled.</p><p>“Are you girls alright here?” I heard Richard behind us and Sofie jumped.</p><p>“Thank you so much for inviting us here” I said.</p><p>He barely paid attention to me though. What was his problem?</p><p> </p><p>“How long are you in the city for?” he asked Sofie instead.</p><p>She blushed “Oh, uhm… another 2 days”</p><p>“Well I hope you enjoyed your stay then” he smiled.</p><p>I watched the whole thing, confused. What was going on?</p><p>“I’ll go get you drinks” he said, looking at me for a split-second before focusing on Sofie again.</p><p>“I’ll come with” I said and walked with him.</p><p> </p><p>We reached the bar but he acted as if I wasn’t even there. I looked around but I couldn’t find Taron either. Why was he not here? Or was he here and I just hadn’t seen him?</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I asked Richard, confused.</p><p>But he just ignored me. Urgh, this sucked.</p><p>“Why are you mad?” I asked, a bit louder this time, but still only he and I could hear.</p><p>He looked at me, his blue eyes so ice-cold I flinched.</p><p>“Taron is one of my best friends” he hissed “So if you only want to play with him and break his heart better find someone else to do it with. Preferably none of my friends” His tone was hard.</p><p>I was taken aback by his words “What?” I was speechless “Why would you think that?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes “You still didn’t call him, did you?”</p><p>I shrugged “I thought he would be here tonight”</p><p>He looked at me as if he didn’t believe me.</p><p>“I’m sorry you don’t believe me” I continued “But I –“ I stopped myself from saying I loved Taron.</p><p>Actually, wasn’t I supposed to say that to Taron first?</p><p> </p><p>“There you are” I heard his voice behind me and shivered.</p><p>My smile widened as I turned around and found Taron standing there. There was nothing and nobody else I could focus on but him, in his dashing dark burgundy velvet suit.</p><p>“Hi” I said “You look good”</p><p>I looked him up and down. That suit looked really expensive and tailored to his every curve. I was suddenly imagining completely different things.</p><p>“You are beautiful” he said as he looked me up and down too, and it was as if he was mentally undressing me.</p><p>When our eyes met again it was as if we had some silent understanding. What I would give to get him out of that suit tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I speak to you for a sec?” Richard said and interrupted my thoughts.</p><p>I had completely forgotten about him.</p><p>He didn’t ask me though, but Taron.</p><p>Taron glanced at me, then at Richard, obviously as confused as I was.</p><p>“See you in a sec” I smiled at Taron and took my drink and walked back to Sofie, my step slightly shaky.</p><p> </p><p>She frowned when I reached her “What’s wrong?”</p><p>I shrugged. “I seriously have no clue. Richard is really mad. He said I should leave my fingers off Taron”</p><p>“What?” she gaped “He really said that? But why?”</p><p>I felt sad as I looked the opposite way from Taron and Richard “I don’t know. He thinks I only want to <em>play with him</em>?” sarcasm was thick in my voice. “I don’t know what makes him think that”</p><p>Sofie shook her head “It doesn’t make any sense”</p><p>“I mean how can he think that when I’m actually in love with Taron?” I said, annoyed and hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Magalie” I heard his voice behind me and jumped.</p><p>Had he heard what I had said?</p><p>I turned around, unsure and clearly thrown off my balance.</p><p>He smiled lightly and ran a thumb over my cheek as he cupped my face again, something I loved.</p><p>“I should go” I said quietly, not meeting his eyes.</p><p>Taron shook his head “Please don’t. I talked to Richard. It was all just a big misunderstanding”</p><p>I shrugged, still sad “I don’t know. He had to have a reason for saying that. And the way he said it –“ I still cringed at the thought of how he had looked at me, all disgusted.</p><p>Taron put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. Oh, he was so incredibly beautiful. But it wasn’t what he was wearing what got me, it was the way he looked at me.</p><p>“He doesn’t get a say in my love life” he said, determination clear in his voice.</p><p>“Your love life?” I asked quietly.</p><p>Taron nodded and parted his lips as he exhaled. Suddenly all I could focus on were his lips. I gulped and met his eyes again.</p><p>He smirked, clearly realising what I had done.</p><p>“I’m in love with you” he whispered and my heart jumped.</p><p>I couldn’t drag my eyes away from his “You are?” I smiled.</p><p>He took a step closer and was just where I wanted him, needed him. His body against mine. Then he cupped my hair behind one ear and whispered “What about you?”</p><p>I shivered, as sweet as he was, I felt like my body would go up in flames any second.</p><p>He pulled away but I stopped him from moving away completely as I put one of my hands on his neck.</p><p>“I feel the same way, handsome stranger” I smiled and Taron laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Call me by my name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>SMUT</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come with me, suitcase girl” he smiled and held out his hand.</p><p>There was nothing I wanted more. I took my hand in his and my belly flipped as he intertwined our fingers.</p><p>“Wait” I stopped him.</p><p>Sofie was smiling brightly next to us.</p><p>“Will you be fine?” I asked her.</p><p>“Of course” she said immediately as if I was stupid to ask “Have fun” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Taron pulled me to him as if he was as impatient as I felt and we walked out of there.</p><p>“It’s weird” I said when we reached the ground floor, my hand still in his “I don’t even know where you live”</p><p>Taron smirked over to me “Does it really matter?”</p><p>I shrugged and my heart started racing. It definitely didn’t matter to me as long as he was there.</p><p>He laughed when I didn’t respond “I don’t live far from your place actually”</p><p> </p><p>I was getting more and more nervous as his car took us to his place. It wasn’t even about him being rich and famous, this was something deeply personal. I hadn’t been with a man in a while and I was impatient and scared shitless at the same time.</p><p>Taron didn’t let go of my hand as we rode in silence. I stared at the lights passing by outside the window and tried to distract myself somehow. It didn’t really help though, but we arrived at his place quickly.</p><p>We got out of the car and Taron spoke to the driver for a second, but I couldn’t even pay attention to what they were talking about. He unlocked the front door and gestured for me to go in first.</p><p>I walked past him and my heart was beating out of my chest. He probably thought I was insane. He switched on the light for us and there was a steep staircase leading up to what seemed to be the first floor.</p><p>“You live here?” I asked as we walked upstairs</p><p>My mind was otherwise occupied so I was just babbling nonsense.</p><p>He chuckled “Yeah, I live upstairs”</p><p>“Sorry” I gulped “I’m being weird”</p><p>We reached the landing and I was already out of breath. That might have been 20 steps, but it hadn’t been what got me out of breath.</p><p>I glanced at Taron, a man who made me feel so self-confident and happy, but I was scared of disappointing him.</p><p>He had already gotten out of his suit jacket and tie and boy he was even prettier.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked frowning, as if he knew something was up.</p><p>As I said, I was an open book.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m scared” I let out a breath.</p><p>Talking about it already lifted a weight off my chest.</p><p>“You don’t need to be” he said as he cupped my face with his right hand again.</p><p>I smiled as I closed my eyes in a long blink, enjoying his hand against my face.</p><p>“We don’t have to continue this if you don’t want to” his voice was quiet, soft.</p><p>I opened my eyes again “I want to, I’m just – it’s –“</p><p>I sighed “I haven’t felt this way for anyone in a while –“ I gulped as his eyes bore through mine “if ever”</p><p>He smiled lightly “Me too”</p><p>It took me a second to take in his words. He felt the same way? That was impossible.</p><p>“Yeah” I laughed “But you’re –“ I gestured my hands around.</p><p>He was a solid 10 out of 10. I was a 5 maybe.</p><p>Taron chuckled “I’m just a man. You’re a woman” he pulled me closer to him “And we’re in love”</p><p>My belly somersaulted at his words.</p><p> </p><p>I moved my hands from his chest up his neck to his face. He closed his eyes and his lips parted. This was the right thing, I just needed to believe in it.</p><p>I was the one who kissed him this time and I enjoyed the feeling of his lips against mine and having the upper hand for a second. He kissed me back with everything he had, the kiss unlike the kisses we had in public before. This was intense, raw and passionate.</p><p>I was lightheaded and barely realised we were moving until he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I moaned into the kiss and he groaned before he set me down.</p><p>I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in his bedroom, a spacious room with a bed on one wall and a cupboard on the other. It seemed really minimalistic.</p><p>“You like what you see?” he asked, his voice sounding breathless.</p><p>My heart jumped instantly. I looked into his eyes again and knew none of the surroundings mattered with the way he looked at me.</p><p>He unbuttoned his dress shirt to a white tee underneath and suddenly everyday Taron was back.</p><p>I shrugged playfully “I don’t care”</p><p>He laughed “Then what do you care about?”</p><p>I blinked a few times “Just you”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed me this time and I wasted no time to run my hands under his shirt. He groaned as he worked on the zipper of my dress and it fell to the floor. Then he picked me up again. Damn, he really knew what he was doing.</p><p>He lay me down on his bed and I opened my eyes as we broke apart. Half of his body lay on top of me and I reached up and ran my hand over his cheek and jawline. He was so beautiful.</p><p>The way he lightly smiled down at me had my emotions going into overdrive. My nervousness came rushing back full force.</p><p>“Hey” he whispered and ran his hand over the side of my body.</p><p>His touch lit up my body as if he only just flipped a switch inside of me.</p><p>“I’m sorry” I whispered, half-laughing, half-crying.</p><p>“Don’t be” he frowned before leaning down and kissing my neck.</p><p>I moaned and wriggled under him as he continued doing that. But he achieved exactly that, getting my mind off my nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t think” he whispered as his mouth travelled lower “just feel”</p><p>I gasped as he licked his way over my stomach before stopping.</p><p>I opened my eyes and frowned. He had stopped right above my panties, as if he was waiting for my confirmation.</p><p>I was a goner when I looked into his eyes. Clearly, he saw all he needed to see.</p><p>I was starting to relax more under his touch and definitely when his fingers hit me where they needed to hit.</p><p>“Taron” I moaned and scrunched my eyes closed.</p><p>I could only hear his shaky exhale as he kept going. This felt better than good.</p><p>“Please” I sighed.</p><p>I didn’t even know what I wanted. I just knew I wanted him.</p><p>He chuckled “What do you want?”</p><p>Taron’s normally light eyes were almost black now. I reached up and ran my hand over his bottom lip, something I had been wanting to do for ages.</p><p>“I want you” I sighed.</p><p> </p><p>He moved off the bed and it was only then that I realised he had still his shirt and pants on. He got out of his shirt first, before unzipping his pants and stepping out of them too.</p><p>I gasped at the sight of him as he stood there in nothing but his boxer briefs and gulped heavily.</p><p>He leant over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom. I was too focused on his thighs to actually realise he looked at me again.</p><p>He chuckled “You like what you see?”</p><p>I nodded and bit my lip as he came back to the bed and lay down on top of me. His weight on me was heaven.</p><p>“Yeah” I smiled up at him “Great thighs you have there”</p><p>He laughed lightly before shifting on top of me and my smile faded. This was intense. He pushed a stray of hand out of my face and I was in this so deep it all felt like a dream.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked, worry in his voice.</p><p>“Yes” I nodded heavily and let my hands travel over his naked back, down his broad shoulders but I could only reach the top of his boxer briefs.</p><p>He groaned before moving out of them and rolling on the condom. Then he kissed me full force and I moaned.</p><p>He broke away, his eyes staring into mine just as he pushed the tip inside and I gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I love about you?” he asked, his voice shaky as he continued to push inside ever so slowly.</p><p>“What?” I breathed out, barely able to pay attention to his words <em>and</em> his movements.</p><p>I moaned as I realised he was all the way inside and I opened my eyes to look into his.</p><p>“You don’t kiss me differently since you know who I am”</p><p>I frowned and reached up to touch his cheek “Why would I?”</p><p>He exhaled “I don’t know”</p><p>His mouth met mine and everything we focused on was our bodies entangled in each other, moving as one.</p><p>It had been a while for me and I knew this wasn’t about it. This felt different and it felt right. I never ever wanted to live his side, or this bedroom for that matter.</p><p>He groaned as his movements were growing sloppier and my breath hitched as he changed the angle slightly.</p><p>“Such a handsome stranger” I gasped as I ran my hands through his hair.</p><p>He stopped his movements and I whined.</p><p>“Why do you stop?”</p><p>His eyes were full of love and lust, but also wickedness.</p><p>“Call me by my name” he said, his voice hoarse.</p><p>I closed my eyes in a long blink and ran my hands to his waist, trying to push him closer but he wouldn’t budge.</p><p>“Taron” I moaned.</p><p>He smiled lightly and began moving, more determined this time. I felt full in every way that counted, physically and mentally.</p><p>“Oh this is –“ I gasped.</p><p>“I love you, suitcase girl” his voice was breaking.</p><p>I shivered as I could feel myself reaching the edge. I pulled his face down to mine and let it all go. My body was shaking and I pressed my hands into his lower back as I enjoyed a second that seemed to last forever.</p><p>He groaned as he slowed down his movements before pushing in a few more times and he came with me.</p><p>I felt like I had reached heaven as he both came down from our highs.</p><p>“And I love you, Taron” I smiled.</p><p>His smile widened and he kissed me again, stilling inside of me but I could already feel him hardening again as we deepened the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even know why I was nervous” I giggled when we broke away eventually.</p><p>I was laying halfway on top of him, running my hands through his chest hair as he tightened the grip around my waist.</p><p>“No reason to, beautiful” he smiled as he rolled me to my back and ran his fingers over my belly and lower.</p><p>My belly flipped immediately but I didn’t stop him.</p><p>Or, wait.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait” I gasped just as his finger reached my clit.</p><p>He stopped and looked at me in confusion.</p><p>I smiled “Where are all your clothes?”</p><p>He chuckled “That’s what you care about when we’re in bed together?”</p><p>I couldn’t believe it myself.</p><p>I shrugged “I was just wondering”</p><p>He laughed, such a lovely and sweet sound “I have a walk-in closet”</p><p>“Oh cool” my eyes widened</p><p>“Do you want me to show you?” he smirked before moving his finger ever so slightly.</p><p>I blinked slowly and sighed.</p><p>“Let’s do that later”</p><p>I ran my hand around his neck and pushed his face down, his lips meeting mine and his fingers working on me again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the end, hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up feeling hot and stretched under the duvet. I slowly opened my eyes to find Taron fast asleep next to me. I rolled over and watched as he breathed peacefully, his lips slightly parted. I smiled as I watched him for a while.</p><p>I sat up in bed when an idea hit me. We never got to take a look at his walk-in closet last night. We had actually been preoccupied with each other. I smiled at the thought. No man had ever made me feel that way.</p><p>I got up and reached for Taron’s white tee still laying on the floor. I breathed him in and enjoyed that feeling. I looked down and realised his tee didn’t even cover my bare ass. I looked around when another idea hit me.</p><p> </p><p>Walking into his closet I gasped when I saw how huge it was. There was a lot of different suits hanging on one side which seemed to be all about his job. The other side of his closet was filled with jeans, tees and hoodies. Looking through his suits I found a few favourites I had seen on pictures before, such as the patterned suit and velvet suit which he both wore in Cannes and also some others.</p><p>“Found something interesting?” I jumped as I heard his voice behind me.</p><p>I turned around to find him leaning in the door, in nothing but his pants from last night hanging low on his hips. I gulped as I took him in and my mind was flooded with images from last night.</p><p>“I –“ I started when he walked closer.</p><p>Taron walked me against one side of the closet where the suits were hanging and my breath hitched.</p><p>“You stole my underwear” he whispered just before he bit my earlobe lightly and kissed his way down my neck.</p><p>I gasped “I’m sorry”</p><p>He chuckled as his eyes looked through mine “No, you’re not”</p><p>I giggled as I ran my hands over his broad back “No, not really”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do with you?” he exhaled as his hands travelled lower and he cupped my ass in his hands.</p><p>I sighed “I really hope you don’t mind”</p><p>The corners of his mouth curved upwards “Are you kidding? That is sexy as fuck”</p><p>“Is it?” I teased him as I ran my hands over his bare shoulders “Thank God you have thighs like that or they wouldn’t have fitted”</p><p>Taron laughed, the sound of his laughter sending me spiralling “Well thank fuck for that”</p><p>He leaned in closer and I closed the gap between us. Our kiss went passionate right away. My knees were giving in but his strong hands held me upright. Actually, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him right there.</p><p>“You’re naughty” he breathed out as he held me to him and worked on the zipper of his pants. I had no clue how he could do both.</p><p>He set me down to roll on a condom and I stepped out of his boxer briefs. I kept on his shirt though.</p><p>He watched me as I did and his eyes were lighting a fire inside of me. He picked me up and pushed me against the wall.</p><p>“You know –“ I sighed when I felt him at my entrance “I might be naughty, but you’re the –“ I moaned when he pushed in all the way “you’re the devil”</p><p>“Am I?” he breathed out.</p><p>I smiled and ran my hands around his neck and spoke just before pulling his lips to mine “You are”</p><p>He kissed me languidly, slowly but deeply and we both moaned when he started moving.</p><p>“I remember you quite liked that last night” he said, his voice hoarse.</p><p>I almost came right there, just hearing the edge in his voice.</p><p>I gasped when I thought back to last night “I love you for it”</p><p>“And I love you” he groaned before his lips met mine again while we moved together.</p><p>We didn’t make it out of his bedroom for a while.</p><p> </p><p>I checked my phone just after Taron and I had gotten out of the shower and realised I had a few missed calls from Sofie. I called her back right away.</p><p>“Hey, what’s up?” I asked after she had answered.</p><p>“Mag” she said and the tone in her voice didn’t sound good “I did something really bad”</p><p>My eyes shot to Taron’s and he frowned as if he knew something was up.</p><p>“What happened Sof?” I asked her quietly as I sat down on the bed.</p><p>“I kissed Richard” she almost yelled.</p><p>My eyes widened “What? Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know” she whined “He told me that he had broken up with Emily and he seemed really sad and hurt and I –“</p><p>“You were trying to comfort him?” I completed the thoughts for her.</p><p>“Yeah” she sighed “That was really stupid”</p><p>“Well technically he was single at the time” I shrugged.</p><p>“Yeah but still” she said, her voice breaking “He is out of my league”</p><p>I smiled at her words. I had thought the exact same thing about Taron.</p><p>“He is not” I said “He only is if you believe in it. Because if he loves you for you then there are no barriers”</p><p>“I guess” she whispered “But still, I’m leaving tomorrow”</p><p>I looked down “Do you think you can talk to him? How did you end things last night?”</p><p>“I ran away” she said “Probably the stupidest thing to do but I didn’t trust myself around him”</p><p>“Did he not follow you?” I frowned. They stayed at the same place after all.</p><p>“No he didn’t” she said, sounding sad “He moved out apparently”</p><p>“Wow” I sighed. I had no clue it had been that bad between the two of them.</p><p>“Are you with Taron?” she asked eventually.</p><p>“Yeah” I smiled to myself.</p><p>“Let’s talk later then. I don’t want to ruin your morning”</p><p>“You’re my friend, I’m always there for you, okay?” I said.</p><p>I didn’t want to leave her on her own just like that</p><p>“I’m coming back to my place and we’ll talk”</p><p>“Okay see you then” her voice was low.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?” Taron asked as soon as I had hung up.</p><p>He had put on a jeans and shirt while I was still wrapped in a towel.</p><p>“Sofie kissed Richard” I said and I still couldn’t quite believe it.</p><p>His eyes widened “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah” I said “Did you know that Richard broke up with Emily yesterday?”</p><p>He cringed “He might have told me last night, yeah”</p><p>I blinked a few times. I hadn’t expected that response from him.</p><p>“He told me when we talked while you were with Sofie. He was just overreacting because of the breakup. He didn’t even mean to be mad at you”</p><p>“That’s why he was pissed?”</p><p>Taron shrugged “Yeah”</p><p>“Oh God” I threw my hand to my mouth “What are we supposed to do now?”</p><p>“I’ll talk to Richard” he said calmly and took my hand from my mouth and into his “And you should talk to your friend”</p><p>I nodded “Yes, definitely”</p><p>He sat down next to me and I was drowning in his eyes.</p><p>“Taron, I –“ there was so much I wanted to tell him. What last night had meant to me, what he meant to me.</p><p>“I know” he smiled lightly “Me too”</p><p>It was as if we knew each other without saying anything.</p><p>“I’ll call you later” I smiled lightly.</p><p>“You better, love” he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2 years later</strong>
</p><p>And here we were. I was standing in front of the mirror to quickly check my appearance. My dress looked quite nice even though I felt like I had been up since midnight. Probably because I had slept like crap last night.</p><p>“You’re beautiful” Sofie said behind me.</p><p>I smiled and turned around.</p><p>“I’m not beautiful” I shrugged “You are”</p><p>Her smile widened before she looked down her dress.</p><p>“Do you think I look stupid?”</p><p>“You most certainly don’t” I reassured her. “You’re the most beautiful woman here, as you should”</p><p>She stood in front of mirror, glowing like she was supposed to be.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is really happening” she whispered as tears sprang to her eyes.</p><p>I smiled lightly “Who would have thought we would end up here, eh?” I ran my hand over her arm “He loves you”</p><p>She turned around and laughed “Never in a million years would I have believed this would happen”</p><p>“I’m happy for you” I said, getting emotional and hugged her tight.</p><p> </p><p>“All good?” Taron asked once I stepped outside.</p><p>I still couldn’t quite get used to seeing him all dressed up. His casual looks would probably always be my favourite, even though he could rock a suit like no other.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s not nervous, just happy” I smiled.</p><p>“Richard’s the same” he said as he took my hand in his and we walked down the aisle together.</p><p>He had to let go of my hand eventually because he was standing on the left and I was standing on the right. He shot me a wink though and I couldn’t believe how happy this man made me, every day. And I was so thankful.</p><p>The ceremony was beautiful and next to the bride and groom a lot of people had tears in their eyes, at least.</p><p>I smiled over at Taron, my vision growing more and more blurry. He had tears in his eyes too, my handsome, emotional boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“This was so beautiful” Taron hugged me tightly and I breathed him in.</p><p>“Not as beautiful as you are” he looked me up and down and I smiled.</p><p>“You like the dress?” I picked at a piece of fabric.</p><p>“You’re stunning as always” he smirked.</p><p>If only he knew.</p><p>“Hey, can we talk somewhere quiet for a sec?” he asked as he took my hand in his again.</p><p>I glanced over at him, nervous “Oh… sure”</p><p>What did he want to talk about?</p><p> </p><p>We walked over from the wedding pavilion to where we had the most amazing view over the London skyline. It was a great summer day, luckily not very hot and not raining.</p><p>Taron wrapped his hands around me and pulled me to him as we both stood there and I could admire both the skyline and my man’s face. There was nothing in the world I wanted more than him though.</p><p>“What did you want to talk about?” I asked nervously.</p><p>He let out a breath and I knew him well enough to know something was up. I looked into his eyes searchingly but he just put a finger under my chin and pulled me to him.</p><p>We kissed for a while and I was growing more impatient to hear what he wanted to talk about. And there was something I had to tell him too.</p><p>We broke the kiss eventually, everything around us forgotten.</p><p>“I don’t know how to tell you this” he said quietly, his eyes never breaking away from mine.</p><p>I was feeling what he meant more than he knew.</p><p> </p><p>Then he did the most unexpected thing I could think of. He let go of my hand and got down on one knee in front of me.</p><p>“Taron” I gasped and threw my hand to my mouth, giggling happily.</p><p>“I love you more than life” he said, his voice strained “I don’t know what I would do without you and I don’t want to find out. I want to spend the rest of my life with you”</p><p>“I love you, Taron” I whispered.</p><p>He smiled “Will you marry me, suitcase girl?”</p><p>I had to laugh even though I was crying “Of course I will”</p><p>He got up and kissed me. His tongue met mine and I almost lost my footing. The man that made my every day so much brighter and happier actually wanted to spend the rest of his life with me.</p><p>“Wait” I whispered when I broke the kiss</p><p>“What is it?” confusion was written on his face.</p><p>“Call me by my name” I teased him back, remembering the first night we had spent together years ago.</p><p>“Suitcase girl?” he smirked.</p><p>I slapped him on the shoulder playfully “You know what I mean”</p><p>“Of course I do” he smiled “Future Mrs. Egerton”</p><p>I loved that even more than my actual name.</p><p>I teased him though, pouting “I think I can live with that”</p><p>“Do you now?” he smirked.</p><p>Then he pulled out a small box and opened it for me.</p><p>“We shouldn’t forget about that”</p><p>I glanced at the ring which was a beautiful minimalistic silver ring with a little diamond in the middle. Then I met my fiancés eyes again.</p><p>“It’s beautiful” I gasped.</p><p>“Not as beautiful as you are” he smiled as he put the ring on my finger.</p><p>I was actually shivering.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, I have been waiting for the right moment for weeks now” he smiled as he took my hand and kissed my palm.</p><p>“Me too” I blurted out “Well, not for weeks”</p><p>He paused and frowned. Damn he was pretty and sexy when he was frowning.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he blinked.</p><p>“I have a surprise for you too” my smile widened.</p><p>“Yeah?” he glanced at my smile, then into my eyes. I could tell he was confused.</p><p> </p><p>We had tried for a while now but it hadn’t happened. I had almost lost hope but Taron had encouraged me, he was my rock.</p><p>I let out a breath “I’m pregnant” I said quietly.</p><p>His eyes lit up beyond anything I had seen before. He glanced at my belly intently and I laughed.</p><p>“You can’t see yet”</p><p>He blinked as his eyes were tearing up “We will have a baby?”</p><p>He sounded as if he didn’t quite believe it. And neither did I, to be honest.</p><p>“We will” I smiled</p><p>He pulled me to him and kissed me before I could even continue talking. Something changed now that we knew we would start a family together. The kiss was oh so sweet, pouring all of our love for each other into it.</p><p>I giggled when we broke the kiss, but Taron didn’t let go of me. I saw so many questions in his eyes.</p><p>“I only found out when I took a test this morning” I grimaced “I’m surprised you didn’t hear me throwing up half of the night”</p><p>His eyebrows shot up “You did? Oh babe, I’m so sorry”</p><p>I laughed „You better be” I smirked.</p><p>He was the reason for all of this but I couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“I feel so lucky I can’t breathe” he smiled.</p><p>“Me too” I smiled and squeezed his hand in mine “And it won’t take long until I can’t breathe for real” I laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>